


Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story

by justyouwaitforit



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, M/M, Song Lyric Title, bordem is a great motivatior, lams is hinted at, most of them are just meantioned, original i know, wrote this while bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyouwaitforit/pseuds/justyouwaitforit
Summary: He lives while everyone he loves dies. He will tell his story. His name will be rememberedWritten while bored





	Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story

Who lives, who dies, who tells your story?

He survives but… his mother his dead  
He survived for a reason-his story will be told, he will make sure of that. History will remember him. They will remember Alexander Hamilton.

Who lives, who dies, who tells your story

Many live to see their glory but many more have fallen (He sleeps even less, his dreams of John haunting his nights-in a different way from when he was still alive) He will tell their story and with them the story of America-the story of their new nation. Of course, he accepted the position of secretory of treasury, in the end it’s just a stepping stone, another achievement of his wonderful life. His legacy is nearly secured he can feel it. 

Who lives, who dies, who tells your story

He is still alive, but his son is dead (the dreams returned, two figures blending together, their words haunting him even in his waking hours) (I’m dead because of you, Alexander, how could you let me die daddy?) For the first time, legacy is of no concern to him. Only the hand he can finally hold again. Who could he be blinded by legacy when he had his wonderful wife beside him.

In the end Burr lives, He is dead and Eliza… his sweet Eliza…  
She tells his story

But death takes all, and they are lost to history, Overshadowed by Washington, Jefferson, Madison (Even Adams! He rants as they all laugh, even death cannot truly stop Alexander Hamilton.) 

 

Lin is alive, they are dead-lost in history, bodies decaying in their tombs-and he tells their story

They live on in the minds of the masses while their bodies rot in the earth, content with the knowledge their story is told.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr-same name as here


End file.
